The innovation of the strip consists in the internal configuration of the terminal housing chambers, and also in that said chambers are made independent by means of transversal partitions.
A further object of the invention is a procedure for sealing the strip, said sealing being performed by pouring suitable gel or fluid up to a determined height in each of the chambers in which the terminal is located, so that when it has cured, the conductor wires are housed and duly connected.
Multi-terminal connection strips are known that employ pairs of terminals fixed to each other in an elongated row for their connection, and the terminals of which are capable of displacing the insulation of the conductors which are inserted by pushing and by means of a tool between the corresponding parts of the terminals, producing the displacement of the insulating sleeve in order to establish the connection between said conductors and the actual terminals. That is, the connection is not made by cutting wires, nor by stripping their ends, but by thrusting the wire with the tool against the actual terminals, it being the latter which displace the insulation and establish the connection as has just been explained.
Notwithstanding, though this connection system proves effective, it has a drawback, and this is that the chambers or housings for the respective terminals are open to the air, it being possible for dampness to enter on the pertinent conductor which could give rise to a subsequent process oxidation, which can be worsened due to the frequency at which the signal is transmitted, since higher signal frequencies produce increased oxidation.
A manner which is employed to prevent said oxidation, consists in coating the outside of the strip with a sealing agent, such as a fluid, a gel or other suitable product, which is generally applied by pouring and left to dry, all this in a manner whereby said fluid or sealing agent extends through the slots that define the housings of the strip, the curing of the sealing product occurring, said product remaining compact though flexible.
In other cases, in order to prevent oxidation, grease is employed as a sealing agent, which, by its very nature does not require curing, but which even so is lost on connecting the wires, and also the actual tool which acts on the terminals, strips away part of the grease when the operation is performed, leaving spaces open to the air and consequently subject to the aforementioned oxidation.
Thus, in order for the fluid in question not to be displaced and lost while drying, the strip is inserted into a mould covering the slots existing, which clearly does not signify an effective solution.
In other cases, as a means for blocking the slots, gums are employed, with the objective of preventing the liquid from escaping before it has cured. The drawback that this last system has, is that the gums are of a limited duration, that is, very short, around a couple of days, meaning that they have to be changed continuously.